Little Regina, Hot-Headed Emma
by JMolover13
Summary: Regina and Emma have 16-year-old twins. One of them looks exactly like Regina and acts like her too. She drives Emma up the wall, and finally things come to a boiling point.


**Anonymous asked you: can you write a story where Regina and Emma have two teenage daughters(gorgeous) and one of them is like a carbon copy of regina and driving emma nuts.**

Regina had gone to bed long before with a, "Rayna's our daughter. She's responsible. There's nothing to worry about, dear. We'll talk it over with her in the morning."

Emma only sat there and stewed longer as she waited on her other 16-year-old to come home.

She looked up the stairs towards Jane's room and smiled. Jane was Emma's favorite between the twins—yes, she knew that was a horrible thing to say, but it was true. Jane was a little more like her, but quite shy and reserved. She was too active for everyone and she was always hanging out with Belle at the library; always had her nose in a book. She had Emma's hair and eyes, but there was no denying the likeness of Regina in her as well.

Her thoughts then turned to Rayna, and her eyes glared at the front door. She swirled her drink as she sat back and wiggled around. Rayna was Regina. In every good and in every bad possible way, she was her mother. She looked exactly like her when Regina was that age, but she was far from as innocent as Regina was. Emma was not going to call her daughter a slore because that part of her innocence was still in tact (though she did have a way of leading the boys around with a flick of her wrist), but she was deceiving and all too careful with her words… Just like her mother.

The front door finally opened and Rayna was obviously trying to creep in. And just like in the movies, Emma reached for the lamp and turned it on stopping her daughter mid tip-toe.

Rayna turned to look at her blonde mother, "Mom… It's late. What are you still doing up?"

Emma glared at her daughter, "Where have you been?"

"Out…?"

"No shit!" Emma hissed. She stood up and opened her mouth to speak but Rayna put her hand up to stop her—something Regina did and the baby brunette soon caught on to.

"Mom. Don't be over-dramatic. I know that what I did was wrong, but I'm a responsible girl. There's no need to stay up and worry and wait for me." She placed her hand on her mother's shoulder, "Why don't we go upstairs, get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning." She smiled once before giving a subtle wink to her mother then glided gracefully up the stairs.

Emma had steam pouring from her ears. She stomped around upstairs, but made sure only to rouse her wife and not fully wake her. She laid in bed for a few hours and rolled around restlessly. When she heard the door further from their room open, she got up and put on some running clothes.

Emma walked out of her and Regina's room with a ponytail, freshly brushed teeth and deodorized pits, with her shoes in hand and her jacket needing zipping. She walked downstairs and sat on the bottom two to put on her shoes.

"Mom?" She heard a whisper from the top of the stairs.

Emma turned around, "Hey Baby." She whispered back, "Can I go running with you today?"

Jane nodded with a smile and went to her room to get her own shoes.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Jane had told her mother to stop running a long time before, but her mother wasn't listening, which only meant one thing: Rayna. The blonde daughter shook her head as she came home and showered, leaving her mother to it. She was downstairs fixing her egg, bacon and cheese bagel sandwich—she loved food about as much as her blonde mother—when her brunette mother came in the kitchen.

"Good morning my love." Regina kissed her wet hair before running her fingers through it, "You might just beat your mother for best hair in this family." Regina grinned.

Jane turned around, "I'm sure she'd love to hear that one Momma." She grinned.

Regina grinned back, "Speaking of your mother, do you know where she is?"

Jane gave her mother a pointed look, "She came running with me this morning; she's still out."

Regina's brows rose slightly and she gave her daughter a fake, unsurprised smile as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders to both scoot her out of the way of the coffee maker and tell her to go to the table, "Well… today is going to be fun." She said sarcastically.

"I don't think she slept." The blonde waited for her mother to fix her breakfast before she dug in to her deliciousness.

"I'm positive she didn't." Regina said as she moved to the fridge for milk and a grapefruit, grabbed a large knife to cut it in half then sprinkled both halves with sugar before moving to the coffee pot for her coffee and the pantry for cereal. She placed once of the halves of grapefruit on Jane's plate next to her sandwich bagel and one on a plate of her own.

"I don't like grapefruit." Jane glared down at the fruit half.

"Yes you do." Regina gave her a look before mumbling under her breath, "You and your mother and Henry, I swear."

Jane grinned, "You swear what?" Jane grabbed her mother's spoon and dug into the fruit anyways.

"You three always put up a fight with grapefruit then once I win, it's seconds before all that's left is the peel." Regina looked at her daughter only to find her mouth full, her spoon being used and the grapefruit gone. She sighed with a chuckle and got up for another spoon. "On a scale of one to ten…?" She changed subjects knowing her daughter would follow along.

"Momma, she's at like a thirteen…" Jane looked at her as she wiped her mouth of the juice.

"Splendid." Regina sighed once more as she sat back down and started in her grapefruit.

They ate their breakfasts in a happy silence, and Jane got the paper for her mother and her homework for herself. She had to read _Romeo and Juliet_, and was bored out of her mind because she'd already read it twice before. But she knew that she was going to have a quiz the next day and she was not about to not read and get a 'B' or even a 'C' because she thought she remembered it all.

She placed her head on the table, however after maybe five minutes, she was sprawled in front of her mother, who simply folded the paper once more so she could get a good grip then moved it off to the side while she stroked her blonde daughter's hair.

Both of them were waiting for two things, biding their time: First, they were waiting for Emma to come home. Second, they were waiting for Rayna to come downstairs.

These two things seemed to happen at once. Jane saw her blonde mother first only because Regina had turned at the sound of footfalls. Jane at first didn't pay attention to the conversation because her blonde mother was at her brunette mother's apple tree. She looked like she was yelling at it. She walked a few feet from the trunk then pointed at three different apples before curling her finger, making them come to her… This was going to be awesome. She didn't know why yet, but it was going to be awesome.

"Where do you think you're going all dressed up?" Regina asked as she took in her daughter's sacks, vest and button up—and her shoes that had been missing from her closet for a week.

"I have a STUCO meeting and then a voluntary debate today."

"And by that she means that she's going to the school to watch Johnny practice and pretend to be writing an article for the school paper." Jane looked from her blonde mother, who had taken to placing the apples in the air in a straight line away from the trunk to her twin, "Hence her attire that fits both stories."

"Shut up Jane! Like you have anyone to dress up for!"

"Mememem mememememmemememe." Jane mocked.

"Alright you two." Regina put her hand up silencing her brunette daughter before she could start. "You keep reading. Be my good child today. Please?"

Jane who pursed her lips and turned back to the old script in her hands, but she couldn't help but look up to see that her blonde mother had produced a bow and arrow and was staring the apples down.

Regina, unknowing, smiled and turned to Rayna, "You are not going anywhere."

"But Momma—"

"No. You knew that you were breaking the rules. You knew you were going to piss of your mother. No 'But Momma'ing me." Regina looked out the window. She immediately stood up, "WHAT?!" She tightened the knot on her robe and ran outside, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed as her wife took aim at the apples and the tree trunk, which now had a target on it.

"Target practice." She released the arrow.

Regina threw a fireball and it turned to ash and fell from the air quickly.

"HEY!" Emma turned to her wife.

"You do not get to destroy my tree because you are mad! You did that quite enough when we first met! Not now. Not after twenty years. It's my tree." She snarled with a twinge of sadness, "It's my tree." She looked at her wife. "Why the tree?"

Emma looked down and shuffled around, "Because I know it hurts you."

"Why are you trying to hurt me?!" Regina was taken aback.

"Because I can't hurt our kid, she's our kid! That's abuse!" She gave a maniacal smile, "But I can hurt the bitch that made her a bitch and that's almost worth it."

"Almost worth it?"

"Downside is, it's you and I don't want to hurt you but I need to hurt something or someone because otherwise I might very well punch our little bitch in the face."

Regina's mouth dropped, but all that came out was frustrated laughter, "You realize that you're calling our daughter a bitch."

"Yeah. That's because she is. She's running around acting like a mini-you, dressing like you, talking like you, doing the stupid hand thing to shut people up, and the worst part is, people are letting her. They're giving her the power! She's a straight up bitch, and I was so taken aback last night when she came home that I couldn't do anything!"

Regina stared at her wife and crossed her arms, "What would you have done?"

"I don't know!" Emma fell on her knees, "I have no fuckin' clue, but that girl needs to be taken down a few notches."

"What do you do when I need to be taken down a few notches?" Regina sunk down in front of the blonde.

Emma's face contorted in utter disgust, "NO! I am NOT gonna do _that_."

"Do what?" Regina really had no idea.

"Babe, when you need to be taken down a few notches, I throw you on the bed and have rough, dominating sex with you so that you remember that you're not in complete control… Usually it involves the strap-on."

Regina glared at her wife for a moment before thinking, "So… not that." She looked at her, "How about we _talk_ to her."

"Talking involves words. I'm no good at words."

"Now, darling, everyone knows that…" Regina looked at her wife then took her face, "I'll take care of it, okay? She'll be young and sweet and your little baby girl that used to crawl in your lap once more." Regina said, "Although, I don't think she'll fit anymore."

"I don't want her to be a little kid anymore—"

"I think that you do."

"No I—"

"Deep, deep down you do."

"I want her to have some respect for the rules, for authority. I want her to not think that she can do whatever she damn well pleases because she's our kid and because she's a princess or whatever. I don't want her to be a princess, I want her to work for what she gets. You and I both had to work our entire lives, and I love that we've overcome all the stuff, and that the twins and Henry for half his life anyways didn't have to want for anything, but Henry and Jane both know the value of what they have… Ray doesn't. She's spoiled rotten—literally spoiled rotten. She needs to be taken down a peg."

Regina raised her brows, "You might have something to that…" She narrowed her brown eyes in thought.

"What are you thinking?"

"We stop paying for everything and we take away her allowance… permanently. Not until she starts acting the way we want her to, but just forever."

Emma looked at her wife, "What about Janey?"

"She will still get hers."

"And you don't think that that will cause a fight between them?"

"Not if Ray wants to have a social life." Regina smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't realize how angry about it your were last night." She leaned in and kissed her wife. "Let's go deal with those things inside we call our daughters." She stood up and pulled the blonde up and they held hands as they walked back to the house.

When Jane saw them on the move, she looked at her sister who was just sitting down, "You are in trouuuuublllllllle!"

"Shut up! I am not. I'll just smile and flip my hair and everything will be fine."

Jane laughed, "No it won't."

Rayna stared at her sister, "What did you hear?"

"Nothing." Jane turned back to her book.

"You spend too much time with Aunts Belle and Ruby; they taught you how to hear like Aunt Ruby." Rayna was glaring hard at her sister, "What did you hear?" She stood and towered over the blonde who was saved by the door opening.

"Ray!" Regina stared at her brunette daughter, who hadn't realized she was floating two feet in the air.

"Sorry Momma." She sunk back down and sat in the chair that Regina had been in earlier.

"Jane?" Emma looked at the blonde, "Were you listening?"

"Yeah." Jane looked down.

"Go on upstairs." Emma nodded, "We're gonna talk to Ray."

"Thanks! I'm gonna go to the library after I change! Bye!" She said to everyone glad she didn't have to be there for the punishment.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Rayna didn't talk to Emma (because it was all her fault that she was getting everything taken away) for three and a half months. She had tried out about seven different jobs before coming to the conclusion that the only thing she'd be good at is Mayor once her mother retired.

But her grandmother came around—the good one, the one allowed in the realm—and told her that she needed help with her volunteer work, and the hospital actually had job openings. She trained for a while before she was actually hired on, but once she was and once she was immersed in the hospital life, even though all she did was file and clean and walk old people around their floor, she fell in love with it.

Rayna came home one evening to find Emma in the kitchen making a sandwich, "They're not here." Emma said as she saw the daughter that hated her standing in the doorway. When nothing happened, Emma knit her brows, "This is the part where you turn around after saying nothing and stomp up the stairs as I yell at you not to…"

Rayna could tell how much she'd hurt her mother. And she knew already what she was supposed to learn. Instead of walking out, she walked into the kitchen and around the counter to hug her mother.

"I love you, Mom." She said as she wrapped her arms around her mother's side and laid her head on her shoulder.

Emma turned from the brunette a bit, a sudden onset of tears stinging her eyes. She placed her hand over one of her daughter's, "I love you too, kiddo."

"I'll try not to be such a bitch from now on."

Emma chuckled, "That's all I ask, baby girl."

Rayna pulled from her mother then set out to make her own sandwich. They both walked to the table and sat down.

"How's the hospital?"

"It's exhausting, but so worth it." Rayna smiled.

Emma nodded, "I always wanted to be a doctor." She said after a huge bite of sandwich and a long moment later, "Sometimes I think that I was one…" She looked up, "I another life, that is."

"Reincarnation? You really believe in reincarnation?"

"Why not? Magic is real; anything's possible."

"Life was really weird for you before Momma wasn't it?"

Emma laughed, "Yeah… it was."

"I can't imagine a world with no magic…"

"Well, that's how Storybrooke was twenty one years ago…" She trailed off and looked to the side, "In fact, that's how everything in this realm outside of Storybrooke is."

"Yeah, that's the first thing they teach in school. No one goes near the borders anymore."

Emma nodded along, "No they don't."

They heard the garage door and two sets of footfalls. When they stopped, they looked to see a surprised Regina and Jane.

"I'm not a bitch anymore" Were Rayna's only words before Jane and Regina moved into the kitchen.


End file.
